Sakura's Christmas Spirits
by Kalaria Sword
Summary: A spin off my main story The Posibility of Kindness which is an AU of the 02 series. If you haven't read that then you'll be lost. This is a Christmas present to all those who support the main story so Merry Christmas.


**Hey there! It's been a while since I've posted or updated but I've been busy with exams starting right after the Christmas Holidays so updates should pick up in Feburary. Anyway a major thanks to my beta Mangagirl for working so hard and getting this finished in time for Christmas. Hopefully I will get the next Chapter of The posibility of Kindness uploaded soon.**

**Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays (being inclusive)  
**

* * *

"Decorating?" I asked surprised, looking at Davis. We were in the computer room at the school; waiting for the others to get here so we could go to the Digital World, and knock down some control spires. Davis nodded.

"Yeah, you know how we were asking for permission to use the room over the hols?" He asked me. I nodded to show that I remembered. Davis smiled. "Well not only did they say yes, but they said we could decorate the room and eat in here so long as we keep it in good condition and have it ready for when the new term comes." Davis said thrilled. I smiled.

"Sounds like fun, do the others know?" I asked. Davis grinned.

"They're bringing the supplies now." He told me. I nodded but then frowned as I realized something.

"Davis, what about Ken?" I asked concerned. He was a member of this team too. Davis sighed.

"I told him, but he might not be able to make it." He admitted, his hand going to the back of his head subconsciously. I sighed. For some reason my powers weren't working right now, so I couldn't see into the future.

"Big sis, is something wrong?" I looked at Cody who seemed worried. I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm fine Cody, I just wish Ken could be here." I admitted, opening a box. Cody nodded understandingly.

"Hey, let's leave the decorating till Ken arrives, even if it's tomorrow." Davis suggested. I smiled.

"You guys wouldn't mind?" I asked happily; they all shook their heads.

"Of course not, Christmas is when we spend time together." TK told me firmly. I smiled gratefully.

"Thanks guys." I said. I wished Ken would come running through those doors. Davis and the others shared a look.

"Sakura, why don't you go keep an eye out for Ken at the main doors? I just realized he won't know the way." Davis noted; he did have a point. I stood and nodded, as I turned to leave. "Come get me if something happens." I said as I left the room.

"We will!" They called as I closed the door. I smiled and went to take a seat on the chairs that had been set up for people entering the school. It was dark already and snowing too. I doubted that Ken would make it, but I'd wait. I felt myself slowly drift off as I watched the snowflakes gliding down.

It was so weird, I was standing on a frozen lake somewhere; I had no idea where. It wasn't cold either, though by all rights it should be. I felt a figure next to me, and glanced around, only to see an old lady with a walking stick who wore a white dress that looked simple, but moved elegantly when she did. "Hello dear, I'm the ghost of Christmas Past." She said, and I frowned.

"Ghost of Christmas Past?" I asked confused. She nodded and pointed down at the lake. "Look." She said gently. I knelt on the ice and looked down. I saw a small girl, maybe two years old, playing with a toy doll. Standing behind her was an older woman, her mother probably, and a man who seemed to be around the same age as the woman I presumed to be her mother.

It took me a second, but I recognised them. Mom and Dad back when I was young, back when my family was a family. I couldn't remember that time very well, but I wish I did. The image changed. This time the girl, who I gathered was me, wasn't happy. She was crying under her bed as she heard yells from another room.

I gulped and turned away. I knew full well that soon dad would come in and start to beat us. I looked up at the women who gestured to the ice again. Reluctantly I glanced back to see that the image had changed. This time I smiled. I was opening a present that Tai was giving me with all the other Digidestined watching. Kari and TK were trying to see what it was while Matt tried to calm TK down.

The me in the ice pulled out a fine winter coat. I wonder what had ever happened to it, I lost it when I was in the Digital World. Then the images vanished. I looked towards the woman only to find that she was gone. I stood and looked around, but there was no sign of her. Then I felt something else come near me. I looked up to see a middle aged man standing next to me. He extended his hand and I took it with out thinking. The next thing I knew we were at the Tamachi Train Station. I gasped as someone walked right through me. That was strange. "I am the Ghost of Christmas Present. This is what's happening now." He said. Then he pointed at something. I followed his gaze to see Ken buying a ticket for the Odaiba train.

"Going to visit your folks?" The clerk asked him. Ken shook his head. "No, I'm going to meet up with my friends." Ken told him. The clerk grinned. It looked like he was a college boy who was working in the holidays. "Oh, someone special there?" He asked. Ken laughed. "Oh she's definitely special." He answered.

"That's nice, but surely she'd be with family this time of year?" The clerk noted. I saw Ken's shoulder slump, a sure sign he was upset. "No, she's on her own. I'm going to invite her to my house for the holiday but she's stubborn." Ken admitted. The clerk nodded handing him the ticket.

"My girlfriend's a bit like that. She lost her parents when she was young; it made her very independent, mind, that's what I like about her." The clerk said with a grin. Ken nodded, but then I knew he was blushing despite the fact that he had his back to me.

"She's not my girlfriend." He protested in an embarrassed tone. The clerk laughed.

"Then ask her, it's not as hard as it seems." He suggested. Ken nodded, before the announcement came for the train, he stammered a goodbye and turned to run to the train. His eyes widened, as he looked right at me. The ghost quickly grabbed my shoulder and Ken shook his head moving onto the train.

"You're close, he could almost see you despite the magic." The ghost noted. I frowned. "Despite the…" I wasn't able to finish because the view changed.

"Let's hurry, Sakura might come up." Davis instructed as they continued setting up the decorations. There was a chorus of okay as everyone rushed round the room. Kari and Yolei were setting a table full of Christmas snack foods like mince pies and Santa cookies.

"She's going to love this, I just hope Ken remembers the plan." Cody said happily as he reached on his tiptoes to hang up some tinsel.

"Guys let's leave the angel for Sakura, I doubt she's ever been able to put it up before." TK noted as he picked it out of the box. The angel was very pretty with transparent wings flecked with gold so they sparkled.

"Ken won't let us down, if he can make it he will." Davis said looking worried as he glanced at the snow.

"I hope the snow doesn't stop the trains, we have to make Sakura's Christmas perfect to make up for the ones she lost." Kari said surely. There was a chorus of agreement as they returned to work. I felt myself start to cry. They'd planned a party just for me.

I looked at the Ghost only to find that he'd gone. Then I was back at the lake, this time it was a lot darker than before. I looked around, but saw no one until a child wearing a black robe appeared out of the darkness holding a single candle. The child extended a hand pointing at something behind me. I turned to see the darkness give way to a living room, lit by a Christmas Tree and some lights looking like a Movie at the Cinema. I saw a girl in her thirties with long black hair and fair pure white skin. She wore a pretty, dark green top and a black skirt with matching boots. On her handbag which rested over the side of the sofa was a Digivice. Standing at a mirror adjusting his tie was an older Ken who looked to be the same age as the woman. "I thought girls were supposed to take forever to get ready, but your way to quick Saki." Ken said. I gasped. That beautiful woman was me? The woman who was me chuckled.

"Or maybe you're slow Ken." As she spoke a young boy walked into the room, followed by a girl who looked like she'd only just learned to walk. Ken turned and smiled at the children. "Sam, Mira, does Daddy get approved?" Ken asked laughing, as he picked up the girl and drew her into in a hug.

"Daddy good, good!" The young girl, Mira, said happily hugging him. Sam frowned seeming to think it through. "Well, I guess, but Mom's better.' He decided. The woman laughed. "Thank you Sammy." She said kissing him on the forehead, he made a show of being grossed out, but it was ruined by his smile.

"Why do you always side with Mommy?" Ken complained in a fake whining tone.

"Because Mom's cool, I got full marks on my test because she helped me study!" Sam said happily.

"That's great Sam. Well, we're going to be late for the Digidestined Christmas Concert." Ken noted looking at the clock on the fireplace.

"Ken, we can't be late, because they can't start with out us. We're hosting." The lady noted rolling her eyes.

"We'll watch you on TV." Sam promised. Mira laughed as Ken handed her over to a Babysitter.

"Watch Daddy, watch Mommy!" She agreed. Her parents laughed, I watched the image fade as the parents said good-bye.

"Sakura." I opened my eyes to see Ken shaking me awake. I smiled and stretched. I was back at the school curled up in a chair like before. What a strange dream.

"Ken, you made it!" I exclaimed, giving him a hug. He laughed and nodded.

"Of course, I wouldn't leave you alone if I had a choice." He stated seriously. Then he realised what he'd said and blushed.

"I, ah, I mean, oh who cares! It's true and I'm going to say something I should have said a long time ago." Ken decided. He took a deep breath, giving me a look. "I love you Sakura, my angel." He said before kissing me. I needed no encouragement and kissed back happily.

I don't know for sure how long we stayed there. "Sakura, is Ken…" Davis said coming over, but he stopped as his jaw dropped. We looked to see all of the Digidestined, even the older ones and Mimi from America, staring at us. I blushed, but didn't let go of Ken.

"About time." Tai noted. Matt grinned and elbowed Tai. "Oh come on, how long did it take for you to ask Kiara?" He asked. Tai blushed. "Let's just get this decorating done." The brunette said, shaking his head. I smiled.

"Don't you mean party?" I asked innocently. Everyone stared at me, and I giggled. "Hello! Girl who can see the future here!" I pointed out. They groaned rolling there eyes. "I can't believe we forgot that." Izzy muttered. Even he had? I mean okay I was lying about that, but it would have worked.

"Well let's start the party then!" Davis cheered running up the stairs. They all started to follow him except Ken and I, who shared one last lingering kiss before rushing after our friends. If this is Christmas then I wish it could be Christmas everyday.

* * *

**Well how was it? Hope it was good for you guys! Anyways Merry Christmas.**


End file.
